nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Cars 2
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Cars 2 is a special Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pixar crossover film. Plot Finn McMissile, a British spy, infiltrates an oil rig owned by a group of lemon cars to rescue a fellow spy. He witnesses the lemons, seemingly led by Professor Zündapp, load an electromagnetic pulse emitter, disguised as a camera onto a shipping crate. After finding out the agent he came to rescue is dead, he flees and fakes his death. Lightning McQueen is now a four-time Piston Cup champion after the recent death of his mentor Doc Hudson, and returns to Radiator Springs. However, Italian formula race car, Francesco Bernoulli, challenges McQueen to race in the newly created World Grand Prix, led by its creator Sir Miles Axlerod, who intends to promote his new environmentally friendly fuel, Allinol. McQueen and his best friend Mater — along with Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, and Sarge, and — depart for Tokyo for the first race of the Grand Prix. At a World Grand Prix promotional event, Mater makes a scene after leaking oil and eating a bowl of Wasabi, angering McQueen, which upsets our heroes. While cleaning up, Mater interrupts a fight between American spy Rod "Torque" Redline (whom McMissile and his new partner Holley Shiftwell attempt to meet) and lemons Grem and Acer. Redline passes his information to Mater, whom Holley mistakes as a spy. Meanwhile, Redline is captured and killed by Professor Zündapp, who reveals that Allinol combusts when hit with an EMP pulse. Zündapp informs his superior, an unknown mastermind, that Redline passed on his information. At the first race, three cars are ignited by the camera. McQueen places second in the race after Bernoulli, due to Mater accidentally giving him bad racing advice while evading Zündapp's henchmen with help from Holley and Finn. McQueen snaps at Mater, who is abducted by Finn while attempting to return to Radiator Springs. . After traveling to Paris to collect more information from Finn's old friend Tomber, they travel to Porto Corsa, Italy, where the next race is being held. During the race, Mater infiltrates the criminals' meeting, just as the camera is used on a few more cars, causing a multi-car pileup, while McQueen finishes first. Due to increased fears over Allinol's safety, Axlerod lifts the requirement to use it for the final race. However, when McQueen decides to continue using it, the criminals plot to kill McQueen in the next race in London. This spooks Mater, causing him to blow his cover and allow him, Finn, Holley and all our heroes to be captured. Mater, Finn, Holley and all our heroes are taken to and tied up inside Big Ben. Mater and our heroes learn that the camera did not function on McQueen, but the criminals tell them they planted a bomb in his pits as a backup plan, spurring them to break free and escape. Finn and Holley escape soon after, but realize that the bomb is on Mater's air filter. Mater and our heroes had already arrived at the pits when they tell them this, so Mater flees down the race course while McQueen chases after him. Finn apprehends Professor Zündapp while he attempts to escape. The other lemons arrive and outnumber Finn, Holley, Mater, McQueen and our heroes, but they are soon rescued by the arrival of the other Radiator Springs residents. Mater then uses evidence he has seen to reveal that Axlerod is the mastermind of the plot and the car who placed the bomb on Mater. Mater forces Axlerod to deactivate the bomb, and he and the other lemons are arrested. Mater receives an honorary knighthood from the Queen, while Sarge reveals that he changed McQueen's fuel from Allinol (which, it turns out, is only gasoline) to Fillmore's organic biofuel, explaining why the camera did not work on him. Finn and Holley ask if Mater and our heroes can join them on another mission, but they politely decline, and Mater then participates with the World Grand Prix competitors in a race at Radiator Springs. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring in this film and are working with the Lemons. * In this film, meet Lightning McQueen and his friends for the first time. * Princess Celestia and Princess Luna make their special appearance near at the end of the film (during the whole thing taking place in London); they are special friends of The Queen and they came to see the World Grand Prix. * During the film, all go with Mater to join Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell on their special mission about the Lemons. * are mentioned in this film. * References from are made in this film. Songs Music score * (from ) (while ) Scenes # Opening/Leland Turbo's message/Finn McMissile's mission # In Radiator Springs/McQueen is Back/Mater's day out with McQueen, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends # At the Wheel Well/Mater Calls In # Traveling to Tokyo/The party of the World Grand Prix/McQueen, Mater and our heroes meet Francesco Bernoulli/Introducing Holley Shiftwell # Wasabi/Mater in the bathroom/Mater meets Holley Shiftwell # At the Lemons' Lair # The first World Grand Prix race at Tokyo # McQueen lashes out at Mater/At Tokyo Airport/Meeting Finn McMissile/The escape and chase through the airfield/Mater's letter # On board Siddeley/At Paris/Meet Tomber, an old friend of Finn/On board Stephenson # At the Italian village/McQueen learns more valuable lessons about friendship from Uncle Topolino # Mater in disguises/Mater explains his dents and about friendship with McQueen and our heroes to Holley and Finn # At Porto Corsa/At the start of the race # At the casino where the Lemon Meeting is/Mater exposed and tries to warn McQueen # Mater is captured and knocked out/Mater's nightmare/Inside Big Bentley/Finn and Holley finally know the truth # In the London race pits/Going to the backup plan/Escape/London Chase # Bomb activated/Good vs. Bad # Mater and McQueen reconciled and say what they learned/Flying to Buckingham Palace/Mater confronts Axlerod/Knighting Ceremony # Back at Radiator Springs/Ending Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pixar crossovers